lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Walkabout
foi o quarto episódio da 1ª temporada de Lost, e foi ao ar no dia 13 de outubro de 2004. Os sobreviventes são acordados a meio da noite quando animais selvagens da Ilha invadem o acampamento na praia. Kate e Michael juntam-se ao misterioso Locke numa procura por comida - e um segredo chocante sobre Locke é revelado. Entretanto, alguns sobreviventes ficam horrorizados com o plano de Jack para os corpos dos mortos ainda espalhados pelos destroços. Jack vê alguém na selva que poderá não ter estado no avião. Sinopse Flashback no trabalho.]] Locke estava no trabalho quando recebe uma ligação perguntando por "Coronel Locke". Locke reconhece a pessoa e concorda a se encontrar com ele às 13 horas no ´´lugar de sempre´´. Seu superior, Randy, chega logo depois, criticando a eficiência de trabalho de Locke. Antes de ir, ele comenta que ouviu a ligação de Locke, fazendo comentários maldosos sobre o "coronel". Aparentemente, o "lugar de sempre" era na verdade a repartição de almoço, onde Locke e seu parceiro se divertiam com um jogo de tabuleiro de estratégia bélica. Randy novamente aparece e tenta inferiorizar Locke com seu cargo superior. Ele revela ter estudado cuidadosamente a vida pessoal de Locke, como também documentos em sua mesa dizendo algo sobre uma "walkabout" (caçada e jornada espiritual). Seu parceiro então pergunta a Locke se ele havia contado a Helen sobre sua viagem, e Randy ri com a ideia de Locke ter uma namorada. Ele diz que Locke deveria parar de brincar consigo mesmo, porque ele não poderia fazer tais coisas: a walkabout, a caçada. Locke replica: "não me diga o que eu não posso fazer!" protestando para participar da walkabout.]] Locke conversa no telefone com uma mulher chamada Helen, perguntando-a se ela poderia acompanhá-lo em sua jornada na Austrália. A mulher comenta que não poderia se encontrar com clientes e sugere que ele procure um terapeuta. Para o desespero de Locke, a operadora de telefone desliga o telefone. Na Austrália, Locke estava preparado para sua "walkabout". Entretanto, o agente de turismo se recusou a admitir Locke, devido à sua omissão acerca de sua condição física. Locke sofria de paralisia dos membros inferiores e se encontrava numa cadeira de rodas. Locke disse que poderia fazê-lo, mas o guia friamente afirma: "não, você não pode". Quando o ônibus parte para a "walkabout", Locke se lamenta e salienta: "não me diga o que não posso fazer!" Logo após a queda do avião do Voo Oceanic 815, Locke acorda na praia, cercado por gritos. Então, seu olhar percorre seu pé, e seu pé se mexe. Assustado, percebe que ele agora poderia andar. Se levantando, sua ajuda é requisitada por Jack para libertar outro sobrevivente. Eventos em tempo real investiga a fuselagem]] À noite na praia, todos os sobreviventes vigiam enquanto Vincent se agita ruidosamente. Entretanto, outro som atrai suas atenções, no momento em que ruídos e múrmuros são ouvidos das fuselagens do avião. Jack segue para investigar com o resto do grupo, mas as criaturas começam a persegui-los, e então os sobreviventes correm por suas vidas. Com todo o campo agitado, Locke segue em frente procurando informações, e descobre que na verdade as criaturas são javalis. Ainda um pouco nervosos, alguns do grupo começam a discutir a situação da fuselagem. Os restos dos mortos estão perecendo sob o sol, sem mencionar a atração dos animais selvagens. Jack então coloca a difícil ideia de que os corpos deveriam ser queimados, muito ao desagrado de Sayid, que apontou o fato de uma ação dessa não mostrar respeito ou garantia aos distintos desejos e crenças sobre a morte. Intransitivo, Jack decide que a fuselagem seria queimada ao cair do sol da noite seguinte, o que também proveria um forte sinal de fogo a noite para auxiliar um possível resgate. Na manhã, Kate encontra Sayid, que estava trabalhando no intento de fazer antenas para triangular o sinal contínuo, anteriormente ouvido. Enquanto isso Hurley e Sawyer disputavam o controle do conteúdo de uma mochila, guardando o último dos amendoins. O grupo percebe então ter exaurido toda a comida do avião, e contemplaram a aproximação da fome. Enquanto Sawyer zomba da ideia de Sayid sobre encontrar comida na Ilha, uma faca passa voando ao lado de seu rosto, acertando destroços do avião logo atrás dele. Locke se pronuncia, sugerindo que eles poderiam caçar os javalis que os atacaram. Com a ajuda de mais dois, Locke planeja matar os invasores, que forneceriam comida e permitiriam à mão a possibilidade de progredir com sua prole tempos depois. Quando Jack e o resto do grupo concordam, Locke revela a maleta que levou consigo ao avião, repleta de facas de caça. por pouco não acerta Sawyer na praia]] Kate prepare-se para se juntar à missão de caça, e Jack a pergunta a motivação do interesse de sempre se dispor à entrar na selva. Kate revela que Sayid a deu uma antena para tentar isolar o sinal contínuo, o que iria ser feito mais a dentro na selva. Michael também se preparava para a operação, pedindo a Sun que tomasse conta de Walt. Apesar de não falar inglês, Sun entendeu rapidamente o que Michael estava pedindo, e concordou em fazê-lo. Perto dali, Claire questiona Jack sobre a possibilidade de que ocorresse um ato memorial e fúnebre antes que queimasse a fuselagem, mas foi repelida por Jack com a resposta de que ´´não era da conta dele´´. conversa com Rose na praia]] Boone fala com Shannon sobre Rose, uma mulher que perdeu seu marido no acidente. Ela havia se sentado contemplando a água todo o dia, e Boone se preocupou pelo fato de que ela poderia estar sofrendo algum tipo de choque. Shannon mostrou pouco interesse, entretanto, mas os dois discutem sobre a mesma não se importar com ninguém, apesar de estar se mantendo com a comida geral. Shannon argumenta que pode cuidar de si mesma, e Boone se diverte com a ideia de que ela poderia pescar um peixe sozinha. Logo depois, Shannon encontra Charlie na selva, usando seu charme para fazê-lo pegar um peixe para ela, Enquanto isso, Boone pede a Jack que converse com Rose, já que ele é o homem que salvou sua vida após o acidente. Jack relutantemente aceita, mas Rose não fala com o doutor quando ele tenta uma aproximação. Na selva, Locke assiste os movimentos do javali enquanto Michael explica Walt a Kate, que morou com sua mãe até que ela morresse duas semanas atrás, significando que o garoto e seu pai mantinham um contato consideravelmente pequeno. Eles então notaram uma das criaturas, mas quando Michael fala alto enquanto Kate e Locke silenciosamente se aproximavam, a mãe javali se assusta e ofensivamente busca um lugar seguro. Michael foi ferido no evento, e Locke também foi machucado. Kate pergunta-o se está tudo bem, e ele chama sua Helen num deslize freudiano. No momento em que Kate trata Michael, Locke diz que encontrará o javali sozinho, e diz ainda ´´não me diga o que não posso fazer" quando Kate duvida dele. e Hurley buscam comida]] Charlie e Hurley tentam caçar peixes com uma vara, tentando se beneficiarem quando a maré os leva mais perto da praia. Enquanto isso, Claire encontra Sayid, o entregando uma carta que encontrou em seu nome. Dentro haviam fotos de uma jovem mulher (Nadia). Acima na costa, Rose finalmente começa a falar com Jack, e ele revela dentre outras coisas que somente se tornou médico devido à "negócios de família". Quando Kate e Michael voltavam, ela sobe em uma árvore para firmar a antena. Porém, antes que pudesse terminar, eles ouvem o som do Monstro, fazendo com que Kate largue e quebre o equipamento. O Monstro seguiu atrás de Locke, que aparentemente ficou estático em frente ao mesmo. Sawyer oferece a Claire alguns diários e documentos que ele achou anteriormente, quando Michael chega ao campo com Kate. Charlie também voltou de sua própria caçada, dando a Shannon um peixe que ele havia conseguido pescar. Porém, Boone e Shannon estão ocupados discutindo mais uma vez o modo com que ela usa as pessoas para seu próprio benefício, e Charlie então percebe o que ela fez. Nas proximidades, Jack e Rose se deslocam de seu ponto até o campo para participar do memorial. Jack comenta que ela poderia dizer algo sobre seu marido, mas ficou chocado ao ouvir Rose garantir que acreditava na sobrevivência dos passageiros da cauda do avião. Inesperadamente, Jack vê um homem de terno esperando atrás das árvores, e aturdido ficou em silêncio. Noutro relance, porém, a figura tinha se ido, e um confuso Jack seguiu Rose de volta ao campo. , Boone, e Hurley conduzem um funeral]] Kate devolve a antena quebrada a Sayid, que decide que eles tentarão novamente até que dê certo. Jack chega, e Kate revela que Locke está em frente ao caminho do Monstro, e provavelmente nada ocorreu que o lesasse. Jack novamente vê um homem, e corre para à selva, com Kate atrás dele. Ao invés da figura, entretanto, eles encontram Locke, que os trouxe um javali morto. Ao cair da noite, Claire lê os nomes dos mortos, dando pequenas informações que ela conseguiu extrair dos documentos dos destroços do avião. O único sobrevivente não presente era Jack, que se sentou longe da celebração contemplando o mar. Michael questiona Locke sobre o Monstro, que diz então não ter visto nada. Olhando através do fogo, ele vê a silhueta de uma cadeira de rodas flamejando, um símbolo de seu passado angustiante. Curiosidades *O nome do episódio, Walkabout (às vezes traduzido como "Andança", "Andando Sobre" ou "Jornada"), é um "rito de passagem" ritual tradicional feito pelos Aborígenes Australianos aos treze anos, por seis meses, vivendo na floresta - uma passo para tornar-se adulto. Outro ponto interessante é que Walkabout também significa vagar sem rumo certo. Alguém pode ir a um walkabout (expedição), ou as possessões de alguém (com um significado de se decidir) podem também ir a um walkabout , dependendo do uso da frase na sentença. **A sobrevivência de Locke no acidente e podendo ter a chance de ter o seu próprio walkabout, pode ser incluído nos termos de um rito de passagem. **O significado do rito de passagem foi também claramente implementado nos flashback de Locke, como quando ele tentar embarcar para o "walkabout" enquanto ele ainda está na cadeira de rodas; ir nessa jornada poderia permitir a Locke provar que ele pode sobreviver e caçar mesmo sendo um deficiente e mais, pode determinar a ele mesmo o que pode ou não fazer. Referências Culturais * O jogo de Locke e seu colega de trabalho parece com alguns jogos já conhecidos, mas não idêntico. O jogo é aparentemente um tabuleiro de aventura e é jogado com os três dados vermelhos e dois brancos. Entretanto, foi usado grandes peças similares àquelas de Axis & Allies. * : Os sobreviventes correndo assustados de um javali selvagem pode ser uma referência ao livro Lord of the Flies, na qual crianças ficam amedrontadas com uma "fera" na floresta. ** Segundo os comentários do DVD da 1ª temporada, esse episódio quase foi chamado Lord of the Files(Senhor dos Arquivos). Uma referência ao livro "Lord of the Flies"(Senhor das Moscas) e ao trabalho de Locke na empresa de caixas. Gerais * Embora a cena no começo do episódio sugere que o encontro de John e seu parceiro fosse as 13 horas, o relógio da sala mostra 11:04 durante o jogo, o que significa que a hora do encontro não condiz com o que foi combinado. * Foi após o ataque do javali que Michael retirou seu relógio. Ele ainda usava o relógio imediatamente após o ataque, mas foi retirado no caminho para o acampamento. O relógio foi parcialmente quebrado durante o ataque. Isso explica em partes o porque dele procurar por outro relógio e mais tarde usar o Rolex de Paik no episódio seguinte. * Nesse episódio explica-se o comentário de Locke a Walt, no episódio anterior, sobre um milagre que aconteceu. De algum modo, Locke recuperou os movimentos de suas pernas. * Os nomes de alguns personagens mortos mencionados por Claire na cerimônia podem ser ouvidos, são eles: Judith Martha Wexler, Steve e Kristen, Emmanuel Rafael Ortiz, Harold Wollstein (cadeira 23C), Millicent Louise D'Agostino. * Harold, que Claire disse estava sentado no 23C, próximo a Jack, nunca foi visto nos episódios dos flashbacks de Jack no avião, o assento estava sempre vazio. * O som da calculadora elétrica de Locke quando está na fabrica, aparenta ser o mesmo som do monstro de fumaça quando tocado lentamente. Temas Recorrentes * O chefe de Locke, Randy, é mais tarde revelado como sendo o chefe de Hurley. * Rose acredita que aqueles que estavam na parte da cauda sobreviveram o que é revelado como sendo verdade. * Shannon enganou Charlie para ele pegar peixe para ela. * O episódio começa com um close no olho direito de Locke. * Locke argumenta que ir na viagem é o seu "destino". * Os javalis assustam todos os sobreviventes. * A paralisia de Locke aparentemente foi curada depois do acidente. * Jack foi assombrado pela aparição de seu pai. * Michael fala sobre sua dificuldade em achar uma conexão com Walt. * Sayid não aceitou a ideia de queimar os corpos na fuselagem, como é mostrado em suas crenças de religião. Questões Não Respondidas * Como Locke é capaz de andar? * Por que o Monstro parou de frente para Locke ao invés de matá-lo? * Resposta: Como vimos nas temporadas subsequentes o Homem de Preto, ou a fumaça, não podia matar os candidatos. Galeria * Screen Captures do episódio Walkabout Categoria:Centrado em Locke Categoria:Episódios sem o Anteriormente